Em Carvão
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Toujours Pur, para sempre irmãs." Gen - Narcissa Malfoy


**Nome do autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Em Carvão**

**Capa: http : / / i555 . photobucket . com / albums / jj472 / sly-lestrange / Untitled-1 . jpg (sem os espaços ^^)**

**Ship: Gen - Narcissa**

**Gênero: General/Drama**

**Classificação: K+**

**Observação: Pós- Última Batalha de Hogwarts**

**N/A:**** Esta é uma fic Gen de Narcissa Malfoy.**

* * *

**Em Carvão**

_Por Lestrange _

Sentia o respirar dele sobre o seu pescoço, era quente e mesmo até reconfortante. Mesmo assim degradava-lhe. Os seus olhos mantinham-se abertos e prostravam na escuridão que abrangia todo o quarto. Eram incontáveis as noites em claro. Era só a sua respiração e a dele, envolvendo todo o silêncio do quarto.

Desde a batalha que nada mais lhe ocupava a memória. O grito simplesmente ecoava incansavelmente por todo o seu corpo, como se ela própria sentisse a derrota em si mesma.

Todos à sua volta pensavam que a loucura era a culpada pelos olhos cansados e maquilhagem desfeita por lágrimas. Era agora considerada a manifestação da queda da casa Malfoy. Rumores. Uns diziam que era pela grande derrota, outros por ter sido poupada. Mas nem uma das hipóteses era a mais viável. O que a mantinha incapaz de sequer adormecer por segundos era algo esquecido por todos e relembrado por uma única pessoa. Narcissa. Aquela que sob um véu de trevas, naquela noite, viu a intensa vida da sua irmã esvair-se pelos densos olhos negros como o carvão.

***

Levantava-se pela noite, inconsciente das horas para um novo raiar do sol. Sabia o caminho até à porta, pois era esse o mesmo percurso que ela fazia noites sem conta. Abria-a e sentia o frio que vagueava pelo corredor negro e sem fim. Mesmo assim virava à direita. O _tic tac_ do relógio de pêndulo aumentava à medida que caminhava em direcção a nenhum lugar aparente. A sua consciência já havia decorado os passos necessários para percorrer a distância necessária.

Experimentou o primeiro obstáculo. O primeiro degrau de uma grande escadaria. Começou a subir, o som melódico e ritmado dos ponteiros diminuía a cada instante. Até ouvir o último _tic tac_. Agora era só ela e o silêncio.

Mesmo não vendo a estrutura, sabia que a escada era em forma de caracol. Os sentidos ficavam um pouco baralhados à medida que subia. O ar anteriormente inodoro era substituído gradualmente por um cheiro que revelava antiguidade. Um odor carregado de pó e aroma de madeira.

As escadas acabavam e davam lugar a uma superfície plana. No final, encontrava-se uma pequena porta, sendo necessário que a pessoa que quisesse entrar se baixasse. Entrou no sótão, onde, por uma pequena janela, se via a Lua. A única luz que iluminava o compartimento. Bastava.

Caminhou na direcção de uma velha caixa, cujo verniz já se havia soltado da madeira desgastada pelo. Possuía uma simples fechadura dourada. Narcissa colocou para fora um fino fio de ouro, onde, na sua extremidade, se encontrava uma minúscula chave. Abriu a caixa e deparou-se com um enorme aglomerado de folhas. Cartas abertas, cartas ainda fechadas, talvez pela falta de coragem para as abrir, pois gritavam por se manterem seladas, objectos prateados, dourados, de bronze e folhas soltas. Folhas amarelecidas, mas preenchidas por traços negros. Traços que se formavam curvas, curvas de uma história. Eram tantas que até o sol nascer, não as conseguia ver todas. Perdia horas analisando uma única folha. Tentava arranjar significados a uma única linha, à intensidade e comprimento desta. Observava até ao mais ínfimo pormenor.

***

A Lua começava a ser ofuscada pelo deslizar do sol sobre o céu preenchido por estrelas. Narcissa rapidamente fechava a pequena caixa e trancava-a. Descia os degraus até à cozinha, com todo o percurso agora visível.

Tinham perdido tudo, até mesmo os elfos domésticos. À grandiosa família Malfoy apenas lhe restava uma casa, e umas pequenas reservas de ouro, suficiente para viverem confortavelmente, mas sem certos privilégios e lembranças

Como se tivesse dormido um sono tranquilo, lavava a cara antes de preparar o pequeno-almoço. Não lhe era dirigida uma única palavra, pois sabia que a grande queda dos Malfoy deixou-os mais abalados do que qualquer outra coisa.

Vivia mais um dia. Algumas vezes passeava pelos jardins sem tratamento, onde a vegetação nascia da terra sem qualquer controlo e cuidado, outras apenas se sentava numa cadeira qualquer e assim ficava até ficar novamente dona da sua consciência.

***

Mais uma noite. Mais lembranças. A mesma imagem. E a mesma escuridão envolvendo o quarto. Os seus olhos permaneciam abertos, incapazes de se fecharem e descansarem por um só segundo. Eram diversas imagens que corriam desenfreadamente dentro da sua mente e tão pouco tempo para as assimilar. Fazia exactamente o mesmo percurso, o mesmo número de passos, no mesmo tempo. Abria a caixinha, observava os desenhos feitos na infância da sua irmã, Bellatrix. Tentava chegar à ideia que teve ao desenhar tais esboços abstractos. Eram só linhas, umas curvavam e uniam-se, mas apenas linhas sem qualquer significado. E isso doía-lhe na alma. Saber que as únicas recordações de Bellatrix eram meros rabiscos sem significado. Era como se, acima de tudo, a loucura a estivesse mesmo a invadir, pois não havia razões de se sustentar em lembranças retratadas sem significado.

E mais uma vez o sol nascia. Expulsava a Lua e abafa as luzes tremeluzentes das estrelas cravadas no céu como diamantes.

A mesma rotina. Passava o dia, caía a noite. E tudo se repetia mais uma vez e vezes sem conta. Narcissa já não conseguia sequer tentar lutar contra a vontade dos seus olhos, quanto mais com a vontade da sua consciência. E sem excepção, tudo se repetia mais uma vez.

***

Porém, houve uma excepção no decorrer de tantos incontáveis dias sem conseguir render-se ao sono. Levantou-se, caminhou até ao sótão e abriu a pequena e velha caixa. Desta vez pela última vez. Tinha mais um desenho para ver, queria-se despedir, apesar de saber que repetiria novamente todas as noites o que havia fazendo durante aquelas semanas.

Tremendo, retirou uma última folha. Virou-a e encarou-a. Para seu espanto, conseguiu, na primeira visualização, chegar a um significado, o que a fez desfazer-se em lágrimas. No papel, em traços negros feitos pelo barras de carvão estavam somente três linhas quase rectas. Paralelas e próximas umas das outras. Numa letra trémula e visivelmente mal treinada, em cima de cada linha encontrava-se uma letra. Na primeira um "N", na segunda um "A" e na terceira um "B". Uma alusão às três irmãs, unidas agora para todo o sempre numa folha de papel encardida pelo tempo e cujo carvão traçou um conforto a Narcissa que ela jamais havia sentido. Tinha agora a certeza que Bellatrix jamais se esquecera dela, pois, mesmo em criança, conseguiu prometer isso desenhando, ainda que abstractamente. A fealdade do traçado fez descansar a alma e corpo de Narcissa. Agarrou a folha e apertou-a contra o peito, como se Bellatrix estivesse naquela ilustração e quisesse sentir o bater do coração da sua irmã. Sem qualquer sinal de contrário, caiu no chão poeirento e os seus olhos fecharam tão inconscientemente como antes teimavam em ficar abertos.

Todos os outros desenhos estavam espalhados pelo chão, banhados pela luz do luar que incidia sobre elas e revelava a negrura em cada linha. Trevas sob a luz traçadas a carvão. Agora era só Narcissa e o desenho de Bellatrix. _Toujours Pur_, para sempre irmãs.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: Fic escrita para o I Challenge Gen do 6V.**

**Agradecimentos à Just pela betagem. Fic dedicada ao Lucas, pois foi o lindo chall dele que me fez escrever ^^**

**PRENDA DE NATAL DA FRAN, MISS KRUM, XICA, TIA WHATEVER HAHAAHAH a fic também é tua ^^ **

**Leram? Comentários fazem-me feliz xD**

**Por isso, REVIEW!!**


End file.
